


Paternal Instinct

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Based on a Tumblr Post, Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Married Characters, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Police Detective Stiles, Stay At Home Dad Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet came about when I saw a reblog of <a href="http://kittysrose.tumblr.com/post/80524809259">this post</a> by kittyrose.  I just had to write something for it, because Daddy!Derek is one of my not-so-guilty pleasures.  *smile*  </p><p>Enjoy!<br/>~Anna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Stiles is halfway up the stairs when he hears the sound of his son screeching.  He drops the stack of mail in his hand and races up the stairs, service weapon in his hand before he's even cleared the landing.

There’s another screech from inside the apartment, quickly followed by the sound of snarling growls. 

Stiles runs down the hallway and doesn't even bother with unlocking the front door.  He shoulders it open and quickly clears the entryway.  Stiles makes his way through the living room, following the sound of his son's screams.  Before long Stiles is shoving the bedroom door open. 

Only to find a very surprised husband and son…

…in bed.

Both wearing matching looks of surprise on their faces.

"Stiles?"  Derek's brows lift and he sits up, cradling Liam against his chest, "What's wrong?"

"I," Stiles lowers the gun, looking around in confusion, "I thought I heard growling and-" He holsters the weapon and rubs a hand on his forehead.

Derek stands up, crossing the room quickly. He cups Stiles' neck and explains gently, "That was me."

"Ba!"  Liam's holding chubby baby fingers out towards Stiles, eyes flashing in greeting, "Ba ba ba!"

Stiles worried face softens and he reaches to take Liam from Derek's arms, "Hey buddy, were you good for daddy?"

"Of course he was."

Stiles rubs his cheek over Liam's hair, tucking his face into his neck and nuzzling gently.  A smile lifts his lips at the sound of Liam's tiny chuff of hello. "My sweet little pup, I missed you." Stiles looks up and winks at Derek, "Missed you too, handsome."

Derek smirks and presses a kiss to Stiles' temple, "Missed you too, Detective Paranoia."

"Shut up.  You'd be welcoming my paranoia if there actually was reason for me to be rushing in brandishing my weapon."

Derek leans in and whispers, "I always love when you brandish your weapon."

"Hey!"  Stiles elbows his husband in the ribs, "There's a child present, you perv."  He squirms away from the huff of Derek's laughter against his neck.  Stiles ducks out of Derek's reach, "Quit it! I'm still upset at you for scaring me."

Derek gasps in shock, "How was I supposed to know you'd come home and assume the worst?"

Stiles gives Derek a look, "Cop, remember?"

"I-" Derek ducks his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry.  I didn't think your reaction would be quite so..."

"Extreme?"

"Yeah."

Stiles shrugs and pulls Derek in for a kiss, "I thought my family was in danger, how did you expect me to react?" He smiles against Derek's lips, pulling away with a laugh when Liam pats their cheeks and giggles.

Derek growls and presses kisses to Liam's cheek and neck, causing him to squeal in glee before doing his own approximation of a growl.

Stiles tries to fight his smile at the sight of his husband ducking to growl against Liam's exposed skin and loses the battle when he realizes that each time Liam mimics the action, his eyes flash amber.

Liam turns to him and growls, very nearly head-butting Stiles in the throat in his excitement.

Stiles laughs at the feel of Liam's open-mouthed kisses to the side of his neck.  Stiles smirks at Derek and tries to imitate his growl, playfully biting at the chubby fingers his son is patting against his lips.  He has to admit, the sound of those squealing giggles? They're totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins* 
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
